Kutukan Keluarga Sohma
by Haruo13 Takahashi
Summary: Di tengah kemajuan jaman, hal-hal semacam kutukan atau kemampuan diluar akal sehat manusia tidak dipercaya lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika hal-hal seperti itu memang ada sampai sekarang. Apakah kutukan itu akan berakhir atau tetap akan diwariskan pada generasi selanjutnya?


Kutukan Keluarga Sohma

Disclaimer : Natsuki Takaya sensei

Genre : Family & Tragedy

Rated : T

Pair : Yuki x Tohru

Summary : Di tengah kemajuan jaman, hal-hal semacam kutukan atau kemampuan diluar akal sehat manusia tidak dipercaya lagi. Tapi bagaimana jika hal-hal seperti itu memang ada? sampai sekarang. Apakah kutukan itu akan berakhir atau tetap akan diwariskan pada generasi selanjutnya?

Chapter 1: Pemberontakan Yuki

.

.

.

Ditengah-tengah kemajuan jaman yang pesat, berdiri kokoh sebuah rumah besar khas jepang. Rumah yang tersembunyi dari gemerlap kota-kota besar, tersembunyi dibalik hutan yang tidak terlalu lebat hingga kendaraan pribadi pun bisa dengan mudah melewatinya. Pohon-pohon yang menuju arah rumah besar itu pun ikut ditebang sebagai jalan untuk kendaraan. Sebuah mobil hitam tampak tengah membelah kegelapan malam menuju hutan dengan lampu depannya, sebuah gerbang besar menjulang sangat tinggi membuat mobil tersebut berhenti. Seorang lelaki yang mengemudikan mobil hitam tersebut pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping memandang seorang remaja lelaki yang tengah memandang keluar jendela. Merasa dihiraukan sang pengemudi yang tengah merokok pun menghembuskan asap rokoknya keluar jendela mobil disampingnya. Suara batuk kecil pun terdengar dari remaja lelaki yang berada disampingnya.

"Maaf, aku akan mematikannya.." Ucap si pengemudi.

"Ti..tidak apa. Hattori-san juga pasti tegang kan, habiskan saja rokokmu." Si pengemudi mengangguk lalu membuka pintu mobil.

Asap yang mengepul keatas dan hilang terbawa angin malam, si pengemudi mobil tersebut sangat menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Merokok selalu dapat membuatnya tenang, ia yakin setelah ini ia tidak akan dapat merasakan ketenangan malam ini. Putung rokok yang tinggal setengah itu ia buang dan ia injak dengan kaki kirinya, mungkin ia sudah merasa benar-benar tenang di bandingkan tadi. Ia pun segera masuk kembali kedalam mobil dan menatap remaja disampingnya.

"Kuharap kau siap dengan apa yang kau lakukan, Yuki…"

"Tentu saja, Hattori-san."

Si pengemudi mobil yang bernama Hattori itu pun mengangguk mengerti dan membunyikan klaksonnya dua kali. Tak lama gerbang pun terbuka dan mobil hitam tersebut pun hilang tertelan kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Akito Sohma, berjalan anggun mendekati dua orang yang tengah terduduk sembari menundukkan kepalanya memberikan hormat. Ia tersenyum meremehkan, berjalan kearah seorang remaja bernama Yuki yang enggan untuk menatapnya. Tubuh yang dibalut kimono mewah itu sekarang berada tepat di depan Yuki.

"Angkat kepalamu Yuki Sohma…" Perintah Akito dengan nada lembut, tetapi Yuki masih menundukkan kepalanya. Akito menggeram tidak suka.

"Kubilang… Angkat kepalamu Yuki Sohma!" Bentak Akito sembari menarik dagu Yuki dengan tangan kanannya.

"Akito!" Hattori sempat kaget akan apa yang Akito lakukan, ia berdiri dan melihat Yuki yang sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Diam dan duduklah Hattori, kau pun akan mendapat hukumanmu nanti." Ucap Akito sembari memandang Hattori tajam.

Hattori pun kembali duduk, tidak berani menentang perintah dari kepala keluarga Sohma itu. Akito hanya tersenyum kecil mendapati Hattori patuh padanya.

"Kau pergi kemana saja Yuki….?" Tanya Akito tepat disamping telinga kanan Yuki, ia pun menundukkan tubuhnya agar lebih mudah untuk berbicara dengan Yuki.

"Jangan mengaturku, ini hidupku dan aku bebas melakukan apapun, Akito." Jawab Yuki sembari menatap Akito tajam.

Akito bertepuk tangan kemudian tersenyum senang, ia berjalan menjauhi Yuki dan kemudian menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau tahu? Kau adalah milikku, semua orang dari keluarga Sohma adalah milikku. Kau mengerti…"

Yuki megepalkan kedua tangannya, ia sangat menyesal kenapa ia dilahirkan dalam keluarga Sohma. Ia ingin menjalankan kehidupannya dengan normal, tanpa kegelapan apapun. Keluarga Sohma adalah keluarga Yakuza yang sudah berdiri sangat lama, mereka ditakuti dan diincar para keluarga Yakuza lainnya. Tapi ada satu rahasia yang menyebabkan keluarga Yakuza itu tetap berdiri diatas puncak, mereka melakukan perjanjian dengan seorang penyihir di masa lalu. Kemampuan khusus yang diberikan penyihir tersebut adalah melihat masa depan, namun setelah seorang pewaris keluarga Sohma terdahulu yang mewarisi kekuatan tersebut meninggal kekuatan tersebut tidak pernah ada lagi dalam silsilah keluarga Sohma. Setelahnya mereka mendapatkan kutukan karena perjanjian tersebut, mereka menderita dan menyalahkan pendahulu mereka. Karena kutukan itu tidak pernah berakhir sampai mereka mati dan diwariskan kepada orang selanjutnya. Sampai suatu hari seorang bayi lelaki yang lahir pada shio tikus memiliki tanda lahir yang sama seperti tanda kontrak pewaris Sohma terdahulu. Keluarga Sohma menganggap dengan lahirnya bayi lelaki tersebut, akan mengakhiri rantai dari kutukan pendahulu mereka.

"Hari ini aku sedang baik, karenanya kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu. Tapi ingat, jika kau melakukannya lagi aku tidak akan segan-segan, jangan pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa sepengetahuanku…"

Setelah kepergian Yuki, Akito memandang Hattori dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jangan lepaskan pandangannmu darinya, Hattori."

"Maaf…"

"Ini yang terakhir kalinya, jika kau kehilangan dia lagi ku pastikan kau akan sangat-sangat menyesal."

"Aku mengerti.."

.

.

.

Yuki menulikan kedua telinganya, ia benar-benar tak menyukai situasi seperti ini. Akito selalu berhasil menemukannya, kemana pun ia pergi. Ketukan pintu semakin membuatnya kesal, ia mencoba menutup kedua matanya tapi tak berhasil karena seseorang kini telah memasuki kamarnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak tidur. Dengar, kau harus mematuhi apapun yang Akito katakan Yuki.."

Yuki mengepalkan kedua tangannya tak suka, bunyi suara kaki yang semakin lama menipis menandakan sang ibu yang akan segera pergi.

"Aku bukan alatnya,bu…"

Yuki berbisik lirih namun suaranya masih dapat terdengar, sesaat sang ibu menghentikan langkahnya mendengar putra bungsunya berkomentar.

"Kalau kamu memang alat apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

TBC

Lanjut atau tidak?


End file.
